


I'd Do Anything

by PossessiveApostrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Facials, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Puppy Play, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Remus wants to see Sirius take a dog, and who is Sirius to deny him?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Dog, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 314





	I'd Do Anything

“Come on, Sirius,” Remus said, stroking his cheek fondly, “all I want is for you to get fucked like the bitch you are. You will do that, won’t you?” If it had been anyone else, if he had asked in any other manner, Sirius would have said no straight away. But there was something about Remus… something about the way he touched him and looked at him that made him want to do anything for him. Ever since they were boys, he’d wanted to  _ impress  _ him. And now that they were dating, it only heightened this desire. This was the first time that Sirius had hesitated when Remus asked him to do something. Usually, he’d be ready to accept by the time the boy opened his mouth. But how was Sirius to know that Remus wanted to watch a dog fuck him? It was so out of the blue, so preposterous that he had laughed when Remus first asked, thinking it was another of his strange jokes. However, he had that look in his eyes, some determined glint which quickly stopped his laughter. He really wanted to see that?

It was true that Sirius was quite flamboyant and feminine at times. During sex, he’s been told he was just like a princess with his dainty body and soft skin. There was no denying that Remus was bigger and stronger than him, too. He loved to pin Sirius down so that he couldn’t move and pound into him. And, God, Sirius loved it too. The feeling of someone controlling and dominating was so  _ good _ , that he frequently begged Remus to use him. So, yes, it was no surprise that he was a bitch- eager to be filled up. But still, to be fucked by a real animal? He wasn’t sure.

“I want,” Sirius began, unsure with himself. He wanted lots of things, but looking into the soft brown eyes of his lover, he knew there was one thing that he wanted more than anything. His eyes began to fill with unshed tears. “I want to please you, Moony, I love you. But I don’t know.”

Remus stroked his hair and pressed light kisses over his face. “Shh, love. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Isn’t it wrong? Dirty?” Sirius whispered.

“You love having a cock inside you.  _ And  _ you love dirty things.” Remus pointed out. “This is no different to when I’m choking you and fucking you. You like to feel out of control when being fucked and this way I’m taking away all control. Just the wild desires of an animal in heat.” Remus started to massage Sirius’ bum with his hands. “Wouldn’t you like that?” He slid his fingers in between the two cheeks, his clothes reducing the feeling. “Wouldn’t you like your hole to be torn apart for me?”

Sirius looked up at Remus’ beautiful face and almost wept. “I would do anything for you."

Remus sighed then stood up. He put distance between them as he sat down on their bed, looking down at Sirius on the floor. He turned away, “But not this, apparently.”

The dog was larger than Sirius was expecting, in more ways than one. He was chained up, but pulling on it excitedly. His excitement was standing proud between his legs, big and red and angry. Sirius blushed when he looked at it, wondering how much it would hurt him. Even though he didn’t really want that inside him, he felt his own cock stir with interest. Remus raised an eyebrow at him, noticing the growing bulge in his jeans. The owner of the dog was talking to them, but the pounding in Sirius’ ears was too loud for him to pay attention. Besides, he was sure that Remus was the one who needed to know what was happening, not him. The barn they were in wasn’t too big- enough space for it not to be cramped, but small enough to give them a sense of privacy and intimacy. The privacy was ruined slightly by the lack of a door, the light streaming in and highlighting the breeding table in the middle of the barn.

Remus glanced at him and grinned. “Maybe next time we can have people pay to watch you.” He suggested, running a hand down his bicep.

The farmer chuckled. “I’d like that,” he said whilst leering at Sirius, “he’s awfully pretty.” Sirius squirmed, uncomfortable that anyone but Remus would look at him in such a way.

“Sirius,” Remus chastised, “thank him.” Sirius uttered out his thanks, but Remus huffed. “No, get on your knees and thank him properly.” Sirius blinked, then stared at his boyfriend. He couldn’t actually want him to suck off that man? Who was at least three times his own age? The farmer was grinning with yellow teeth and Sirius felt his stomach turn. Remus, however, waited patiently, giving no implication that it was just a joke. So, feeling queasy, Sirius fell to his knees in front of the old man and began to unbutton his trousers with shaking hands. “Good boy,” Remus praised, which made Sirius speed up, taking out the man’s cock and engulfing it. The taste was more than enough to make him gag. He wondered when the last time he’d had a wash. But, he sucked, determined to get him off quickly so he didn’t have to have the vile thing in his mouth anymore. 

The man grabbed a fistful of Sirius’ hair and moaned obscenely. Sucking cock was one of Sirius’ many talents, and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he fucking excelled at it. He knew exactly how to work his mouth to bring pleasure to his partner, and more than that, he loved doing it. So, even though he had the wrinkled cock of a sixty year old pervert in his mouth, he really wanted to jerk himself off. Especially, he thought whilst glancing to the side, with Remus watching him with  _ that  _ expression on his face.

It became obvious when the old man was about to come as he gripped Sirius’ hair so tightly he feared he would rip it out. He began pounding into Sirius’ throat quick and fast, saliva and precum oozing out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and stayed still, letting the man take control and use him how he pleased. When he came, grunting loudly, Sirius ate all the cum he could, but some still seeped out the corners of his mouth. “What a good slut you’ve got there.” He said to Remus, giving Sirius a ruffle on his head. “Right, I’ll leave you to it. Once you’re all finished up, knock on my door so I can see you out and sort out the barn.” And with that, he left. It was just the two of them… and the dog.

Remus smiled and knelt beside Sirius. He pulled out a handkerchief. “You made quite a mess, hm?” He began to gently wipe away the spunk, his face so close that Sirius could see all the flecks in his eyes. Once he was done, he met Sirius’ gaze and blushed. “Stop looking at me like that, Pads.”

“No. I love you.” Remus’ cheeks darkened even more.

“I’m the one who should be saying that.” He grabbed his hand. “You are so good to me, I’m so happy you’re doing this for me. I love you.” Sirius went in to kiss him, but he pulled away, wrinkling up his nose. “Don’t be gross, you’ve just swallowed someone’s cum.” Sirius blushed, realising he was right and subconsciously rubbed at his mouth. Remus sighed and then pressed a firm kiss to his forehead, cheering him up.

The dog barked, impatient, and it was true that they only had a limited amount of time. Sirius stared at the animal with wide eyes and a sense of apprehension. His half-hard cock had softened since, and the situation was becoming far more real. Remus petted Sirius’ hair and he melted into it, already feeling calmer. He heard Remus chuckle and mention something about him being a dog. Sirius wasn’t listening, though, his eyes glued onto the real dog. He was bigger than the average breed, and actually Sirius couldn’t work out what kind of cross he must have been. With brown fur and distinctive muzzle, he was inclined to guess boxer.

Remus patted him gently on the shoulder to get his attention and Sirius looked at him immediately. He saw dark anticipation looming in his eyes and knew that he was excited to watch. Sirius swallowed, then took off his top. Smiling, Remus tweaked his nipples, gently twisting them into hard points. Sirius mewled at the touch, wanting Remus to touch him more. But that was all he was aloud. “Strip.” Remus ordered, standing back to watch. As he undressed, in the corner of his eye, he noticed the dog’s tail wagging faster. When he was down to his pants, Remus licked his lips. Embarrassed, Sirius shucked them off too, blushing under the scrutiny.

Remus frowned. “You’re not hard.”

Sirius whined, “You’ve barely touched me, please.” He got on his knees, stretched out and back straight, the way Remus liked and looked up at him. “Touch me.” With narrowed eyes, Remus shook his head.

“Just get on the table and I’ll prepare you,” he sighed, pulling a bottle of lube out of his bag. Sirius watched him, upset to have disappointed him so early on, but quickly went to do as he asked. There were straps for his arms and legs and Sirius eyed them apprehensively, wondering how it would feel to be so completely submissive to an animal. He thought of Remus, thought of his touch and his cock inside him and the thought spurred him on, getting on all fours. His belly was flat against the wooden block, his legs spread apart and arse up in the air, exposing him completely. Remus was standing behind him, he felt his heavy gaze on his hole, eyeing him up. “Good mutt,” he said, the words heavy with lust. It jolted something in his stomach and Sirius could feel the beginnings of arousal again.

The squelching sound of lube was obscene enough for Sirius to moan, desperate for Remus’ fingers to open him up and stretch him out. He plunged two fingers deep inside him with no remorse, stretching the tight hole and filling him up. Remus hummed appreciatively, then scissored his fingers a few times before shoving in a third. It was probably too early for another, but Sirius accommodated him well as he always did, letting his hole suck up everything Remus gave him. He was  _ hungry _ for it- he needed Remus inside him, claiming him.

With the limited amount of movement Sirius had, he tried to back onto Remus’ fingers, little thrusts to show what a good little bitch he could be. Remus fucked him unmercifully with his fingers, ramming inside him fast and hard, forcing his cock to become erect. It was painful and it felt so fucking good that Sirius was already beginning to sweat and writhe and moan. “I love the sounds you make for me,” Remus whispered into his ear, hot breath skating over Sirius’ skin and making him shiver. “No words from now on. Show me you understand.” Sirius flushed with embarrassment from his face down to his chest, but managed to bark.

“Woof!” He barked, earning himself a pat on the head like a real dog. He hated how he loved the touch, arching into it.

“Good boy!” Remus teased as his fingers brushed his prostate. His cock was heavy and aching and already was beginning to leak. Remus must have noticed because he slowed to an excruciating pace and avoided his sweet spot, focusing only on stretching out his hole. “I think you’re ready for the real thing now, baby.” He pulled out his fingers with a  _ pop! _ Sirius couldn’t move enough to look behind him, but he could hear Remus walking away. The dog began to bark loudly and in Sirius’ lust addled mind he wasn’t sure if he was scared or turned on by it. There was a part of him that wanted to beg the dog to fuck him, to knot him, to make him his bitch. And that part made his insides squirm with excitement.

“He’s behind you.” Remus said as if it wasn’t obvious from the hot dog breath on his arse. “I’m going to take him off the lead.” A whine came from Sirius’ throat- needy and desperate- he wasn’t sure where that came from. As soon as the dog was released, it’s tongue was on him, hot and rough, lapping between his cheeks. It felt odd having the flat muscle dripping all over him, but more than that it felt good. Sirius heard the sound of a zipper and only wished he could look behind him and see Remus’ hard cock and his hand jerking himself off. The thought of Remus touching himself to this was almost too much to bear and he groaned loudly even though he was biting his lip.

The dog’s tongue was unrelenting, forcing itself inside Sirius and fucking him like Remus’ fingers. It wasn’t big or thick enough to properly stimulate him but Sirius still feared that he was going to cum from the rim job alone. “You don’t know how sexy you look, Pads.” Remus said, his voice gravelly. Sirius whined in response, hating that he was forbidden to move or talk but wanting to be good. “I think he needs to fuck you now.”

“Ruff!” Sirius responded and Remus laughed when the real dog barked too.

The first thing that Sirius felt when the dog jumped up on him was the weight. He was a big dog, and Sirius was trapped even more with the force of him resting on his back. The second thing was the claws. Already they were digging into his back, probably piercing his skin, and he hadn’t even started to thrust yet. He was going to have marks on him for a while after and for some reason that thought excited him.

The dog’s large erection felt strange rubbing between his arse- familiar yet foreign. Worse was the torture of not being able to guide the fat cock inside him and having to wait for the dog to do it himself. He was probing at his hole, thrusting his hips wildly as his cock slipped all over Sirius, getting impatient. Sirius wanted Remus to help, but his boyfriend seemed content to simply watch it all happen, letting both Sirius and the dog go unsatisfied.

Another attempt and Sirius could feel the head pushing against his rim, so close to being buried inside him… he bucked his hips back to get a better angle and  _ yes!  _ He gasped loudly at the feeling of the dog pushing deep inside him, taking Sirius’ body for his own. Sirius was officially a breeding bitch, owned by a strange man’s pet dog.

“Fuck,” Remus said, voice all breathy as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

The dog wasted no time letting Sirius adjust to his girth, instead immediately rutting, his cock fucking him with a punishing pace. The thrusts were wild and uncoordinated, focused only on the dog’s pleasure and leaving Sirius’ prostate wanting. But for some reason, knowing that he was only being used as a mutt’s fleshlight only turned Sirius on more, his hard cock leaking at the thought.

It was hard and fast, and Sirius had cum untouched many times before but he wasn’t sure it was ever so quick. After only a few minutes, he could feel his balls tighten and he bit down on his lip to prevent him from releasing so quickly. It felt better than he thought it would, the dog’s cock was long and fucked into him in places his fingers couldn’t reach, completely dominating him. And the speed,  _ fuck _ , it was insane. No human would ever fuck him like that, like his own pleasure was inessential. Suddenly Sirius understood why Remus wanted this to happen so badly. Remus was too generous, too kind, and although he liked to degrade Sirius, there was something about this dog  _ using _ him that went beyond that.

“Don’t hold back,” Remus commanded, “I want to see you cum from doggy cock.” And it was suddenly all too much, the blunt head thrusting into him without mercy, the claws scratching his back, the thick fur tickling his bum and Remus… and  _ Remus _ . He was sweating and red and the heat was overpowering. His cock twitched angrily. Sirius scrunched up his face and as soon as the dog hit his prostate his orgasm tore through him, practically blinding him with the force of it. He cried out, jerking with each spurt of cum, then finally settling again, his muscles relaxing.

The dog wasn’t done, however, and Sirius only had a few moments rest before the sensations began to be too much. Somehow, it seemed like the dog’s cock was  _ growing  _ inside of him, getting larger and slipping in and out of his abused hole with a painful force. Sirius began moaning in pain, wanting the dog to just cum inside him.

It was his knot, Sirius realised. The dog was fucking his knot inside him.

The scandal of it was almost enough to get Sirius hard again, but he was unable to so soon after an orgasm.

He began to pant, even going so far as to stick his tongue out to play his part even though he wasn’t sure that Remus could even see his face. The pain was getting more intense, and Sirius was sure that his arsehole was going to split in half if it hadn’t already. The mutt was making strangled cries and howling eagerly as he fucked Sirius, digging his claws deeper into his skin. He was close, it was obvious and Sirius bit his lip in anticipation, waiting to be filled.

With a loud cry (that Sirius was sure the owner could hear), the dog began to release, spurting out hot cum deep inside him. He could feel the cock twitch as more cum was pumped into him- a bigger load than he’d ever taken before.

“Sirius,” Remus called, and he looked up to find him standing before him, jerking his cock in his hand. Sirius’ mouth watered at the sight and immediately opened up, offering up his tongue to take Remus’ spunk. Remus grunted, shooting his cum onto his face and tongue. Sirius swallowed hungrily and licked his lips to try and reach what didn’t land in his mouth. When Remus stroked his hair, however, he stopped, content to simply relax in his touch. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, Padfoot. Taking that big knot, so fucking sexy, God, you’re so sexy.”

The knot was still inside him, stretching him uncomfortably. He knew it would take a while for it to deflate but he was happy enough being tied down with Remus there to comfort him.

“How does it feel to be a bitch?” Remus asked, sitting down next to him. Sirius grinned, his eyes crinkling from the effort. He thought about the cock buried inside him, the feeling of being ruined, Remus' hot gaze on him… 

He barked.


End file.
